Lord Death in Witch Country
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Lord Death did not fear dying. He never did. Maybe worried about leaving Kid unprepared, but not of dying. He also never expected to find himself alive in another world. The story is all too familiar, like a trip into the past. But this world and these witches aren't the same as his. Will the Grim Reaper be a hunter or savior of witches this time? First Ever Lord Death/Harem. Xover


Lord Death in Witch Country

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or "The Perishing Country of Witches, and the Dragon King who fell there" also known as "Ochitekita Ryuuou to Horobiyuku Majo no Kuni"

Summary: Lord Death did not fear dying. He never did. Maybe worried about leaving Kid unprepared, but not of dying. He also never expected to find himself alive in another world. The story is all too familiar, like a trip into the past. But this world and these witches aren't the same as his. Will the Grim Reaper be a hunter or savior of witches this time? First Ever Lord Death/Harem. Xover.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**

Lord Death smiled softly as he felt himself falling weightlessly into the emptiness between being alive and being dead. He thought he felt a tear escape his eye as he sensed the connection between himself and Kid dissolve away. Still, he was content to leave the world in the hands of his son. After all, he knew Kid and the others would be able to stop the Kishin. And if they could do that, he was confident that Kid could do the one thing he never could: make peace with the witches. His only regret was not being able to see it himself.

Well, maybe not his only regret. He had many, actually; He regretted what he had unintentionally made Asura, his first son, into. He regretted never settling his rivalry with the Witch Mabaa, the only witch that could ever match him in power. He regretted that he wouldn't see his fellow meisters grow old and happy in this peaceful world. He regretted not being able to find out which, or both, of the Thompson sisters would end up with Kid. He regretted that Justin fell under Asura's influence. He regretted losing so many of his meisters and weapons, his precious students and loyal allies, in this war. He regretted never being able to see, in person, how the world had changed in eight hundred years.

Yes, he had regrets, but all leaders did. Hindsight is twenty/twenty, after all. But he was content with what he had done, and was proud to pass the torch to Kid and the others. They would lead the new age while he and the old gods faded with time. Excalibur would be the last of them to truly keep a close eye on the world, to aid the new generation. And as the Great Old One felt himself grow still in the blackness, he smiled, feeling at peace...

Before blinking his eyes open in surprise as he felt himself falling downwards again, his eyes meeting the clear blue sky while air rushed by his descending form. He turned his head to look downwards, wondering if he was hallucinating. All he saw was the surface of water before he fell straight into it, hearing feminine yells of surprise over the splashing water that entered his ear.

He blinked several times as he laid there, his head beneath the water, before he registered that he was in fact alive and kicking. With that odd fact in mind, he shot up into a sitting position and spit the water out of his mouth. He sat there, drenched in knee deep water, as he heard someone yelling "A man! A man!" over and over again, sounding rather alarmed. He also noted the water was warm and prayed this was a hot spring, instead of a spot of fresh piss. He was in a pool of some sort, with a forest nearby and a building off to the other side of the water.

"Who on earth are you...?!" A voice demanded in shock, making Lord Death turn to face them, going wide eyed in the process. There were two women, both of them completely nude and very beautiful, "How and from where did you get here...?!"

_'Hmm? Did I get sent to Spirit's paradise by mistake or something?'_ Death wondered in shock, quickly taking in their appearances, suppressing a blush. The speaker was a woman, probably in her mid-twenties to early thirties, that had a neutral shade of blue hair with a simple circlet going around it connect to a small flower-like headdress in the back, with amazingly giant breasts that somehow didn't have any sagging. Her eyes were golden, not his or Kid's, but a more amber color.

The other was younger, later teens or early twenties, with long blond hair in two pigtails that was decorated by a red and white scarf-like tiara, with a single red jewel in the middle. She had smaller yet generously sized breasts of her own, and deep red eyes. She also looked like she was about ready to freak out about something, but as he just fell into their bathing area, he wasn't too surprised by that one.

_'Hmm, they seem to be speaking an old dialect of German, Middle High I believe,'_ He noted to himself. Luckily, Lord Death knew how to speak fluently in almost every tongue mankind had invented, _'This actually works in my favor- I haven't had much practice in modern German,'_ He mused before clearing his throat, "...I suppose this looks bad," Death noted in a curious tone, making the elder female blink at his bluntness and calmness, "You can understand me, right?" He asked for confirmation.

The blue hair woman raised an eyebrow at that, "Yes, of course I can, we're speaking the same language," She pointed out.

"It's not my first tongue," He retorted with a shrug, "I'm sorry, I think you asked me something after I fell?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

_'...He doesn't appear to be an assassin. And he claims that this language isn't his own. A foreigner?'_ She wondered in suspicion, "I asked who you are, how you got here, and where you came from?" She repeated civilly.

"Ahh, of course...but would you and the young Miss like to get dressed first?" He suggested, tilting his head slightly, despite the fact he hadn't actually looked away from them.

"Yo-you just want us to turn our backs so you can attack us!" The younger one yelled, pointing at him accusingly as she tried to cover herself. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_'...Oh, I think I know where this is going,'_ He thought in light amusement, seeing the intense hatred and slight fear mixing in her eyes, _'Another Maka, eh?'_

"Yuuki, calm down!" The elder one ordered gently yet sternly, "Apologies, but she does raise a point. We can't be sure you're not an assassin from the church," She added in an even tone.

"Hm? Assassin? Church?" The Great Old One asked curiously, "If I was an assassin, I don't think I would be this exposed. And why would a church be wanting to kill you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping his mask would convey that, _'Strange that they haven't commented on my mask. Even if I'm not seen, I'm sure every human in the world knows this mask,'_ He wondered, reaching up to scratch his head...only to blink as he saw that his hand was not its usual giant glove-like shape. Instead, it was a normal human hand.

He held out both his hands in surprise, looking at them front and back, flexing them as if to confirm that they were really his, "Umm, what are you doing?" The elder asked uneasily. Death hummed questioningly as he looked up and realized that, with him facing her and his hands like this, it looked as if he was about to try and grope her melons.

He blushed lightly with wide eyes as he held his hands up in surrender, "S-sorry, surprised myself for a second," He apologized, in a fairly vague way, with a shaky grin on his face- which he was sure was visible right now, 'I thought my voice sounded different! I haven't been in my human form in over six hundred years! What is going on?!' He asked in alarm.

"A man...A man is trying to grope...Harrigan's breasts?!" Yuuki seethed in rage, seeing red.

"Yuuki, I said calm down!" The now-dubbed Harrigan yelled, trying to get through to the girl

"Hmm, quite a violent one here," Death commented, curiously casual.

"You're not helping!" Harrigan retorted in annoyance, glaring at the stranger for a moment.

**"Kill him! **_**Kill him!"**_ Yuuki yelled as she leapt towards the Grim Reaper.

Now, Lord Death had many, many ways to deal with a minor annoyance like this. His preferred method was a good Reaper Chop directly to the head. However, these were strangers and while he had no intention of appearing here, he was technically intruding. So, he merely leaned back as the blonde prepared to strike him, his expression everyly calm yet curious. Then something happened that surprised him. Yuuki, just as she was about to reach him, fell face first into the water, having suffered a blow to the back of the head, courtesy of...Harrigan's hair?

Yep, it was definitely her blue hair that came out and whipped the blonde in the head, sending her to dream land. Rapidly getting over his shock, Death quickly grabbed the nude girl by the arms and pulled her up to keep her from drowning, flipping her over to float safely, _'...There is no way I just landed in on two witches having a bath,'_ The Reaper thought in disbelief.

Harrigan, meanwhile, eyed the intruder warily as he turned Yuuki face up, ready to strike him as well if need be. He wore black pants made of a fine material, and an almost royal black suit under a long-coat with edges that seemed ragged and torn, and a high collar with three outward strips that looked like straps, but the most striking features had to be his eyes and hair. His eyes, as golden as the sun, had a piercing quality to them even with his casual attitude. And his hair, as dark as a starless and moonless night, had three large white rings through it. Not even decorative rings, his hair seemed to literally turn from black to white at the rings, but the edges were too fine and too precise to be natural.

_'Whoever he is, there should be no one in this world that can break through my blood barrier without me noticing,'_ She thought curiously, _'Then...in that case, could he be from another world rather than another country?' _She wondered with wide eyes.

"You think it's safe to move her out of the water? Or should you do that?" Death asked curiously, looking down at Yuuki a bit warily, _'This feels a lot like the first time I met the Amazons...'_ He mused with a bit of unease.

"She'll be fine for the moment, but I'd appreciate it if you answered my questions," She retorted evenly.

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest idea of how I got here. In fact, I was going to ask if **"you" **brought _"me"_ here until you asked me the same," He answered with a clueless shrug.

"You expect me to believe you appeared in our bathhouse by chance?" The blue haired woman asked, unconvinced.

"The same could go for you expecting me to believe that you being where I appeared is a coincidence," He retorted, cocking his head in thought.

The woman seemed taken back by the response before regaining herself, "Again, how can we be sure you're not an assassin from the Church?" She asked warily.

"If I was, don't you think I would have attacked you after you knocked out your friend there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Harrigan looking slightly more convinced at that point, "Besides, I don't even have a weapon," He pointed out, holding his arms out as if to demonstrate, very sure now that she didn't know who or what he was.

"...You still haven't answered where you came from or who you are," She pointed out.

"Ahh, true. The 'how' to this whole thing is still bothering me as much as it is you. Still, I think it'd be best if we get out of the water. My clothes are getting very soaked, and I'm sure you'd rather not have a stranger keep staring at your nude form," He pointed out with a bit of teasing.

"I thought a gentleman would look away," She retorted with a small smirk.

"No, a fool would look away from someone that may might decide he is their enemy," He retorted with an apologetic smirk.

_'Ah, he doesn't trust me either,'_ Harrigan realized, not surprised, before sighing, "You do have a point," She relented gesturing to the edge of the pool for him to head towards. He nodded, making a point to stay within Harrigan's line of sight as she went over to the floating blonde and began to pull her to the edge as well. As she did, Death slowly crouched down to help her pull the body out of the water, "Thank you," She acknowledged with a nod.

"Well, overheating and pruning isn't something to take lightly," He commented with a small smile as Harrigan quickly put on her clothes, _'No, seriously, was that magic she just used to get that on so fast or was that pure skill?'_ He wondered, honestly impressed by that feat, seeing that she now sported a purple and black outfit that was very revealing. It was a pant-less one piece outfit that worked almost like a corset and had straps over her breasts. She also had golden bands on her legs as well, and the sleeves to her outfit seemed very wide and loose on her arms, _'...Okay, Spirit, as much as you would love to be here, you probably would have died in ten seconds...from their attacks, bloodloss via the nose, or just passing out and drowning,'_ The Grim Lord thought to himself with a mental snicker.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm calling for two of my kin to come here as well,l" Harrigan informed as she crouched by Yuuki's clothes.

"No, I understand. Having a stranger appear in your home, I'm not surprise you'd like some backup," He assured dismissively.

"Actually, it's more for your protection- one of the two I'm calling for is one of the only people that can restrain Yuuki when she's enraged," Harrigan informed with a smirk as she placed a hand over the clothes...which suddenly started floating, as if they were alive, "Your master Harrigan Harviey Haindora commands you: Call my daughters Aies and Leila!" She ordered to the seemingly autonomous clothes, which flew off to do as she commanded.

Unnoticed by Harrigan, Death's golden eyes started to glow lightly as she worked her magic, _'So, her magic has an affinity towards manipulating her own hair, to the point where she can control inanimate objects to move on their own. Interesting…,'_ He mused as he turned his attention from the clothes to the souls of the two women, seeing two purple orbs. Yuuki's was erratic and violent, with tints of red in it, while Harrigan's was calmer and more vigilant, and was an overall lighter shade of purple than normal, _'Well, they certainly look a lot like witch souls, and I can sense more of them nearby...but something is off about them, something is different,'_ He deduced with a thin scowl on his face as he widened his gaze, turning off his soul perception as a thought came to mind.

It was impossible, surely, but it would be so easy to tell. All he had to do...was look up. There it was, the sun near the peak of the sky. But it was no laughing, mocking ball of light and heat. Instead it was just a blinding orb of yellow, _'So, that's it then. I'm in another world,' _He thought grimly to himself, _'I died and fell into this world. I guess Excalibur was right. Old soldiers never die, just fade away. And I faded into another world all together,'_ He reasoned, unsure of what to do with that information as he looked down, into the pool of water, and saw his own face. It wasn't unlike his son's, but with sharper features and less baby fat with hair that was few inches longer than Kid's and more unkempt, waving about in the air lightly, _'To think, a new world where I have no history in and my first contact is with witches of this world,'_ He mused, suppressing a sigh at the thought of being the enemy of these two women, as he turned to look at Harrigan again...

...who was looking at him with wide eyes, visibly flinching as the intense stare of his golden eyes bore into her, as if he was staring right through her soul. Ironically, it wasn't too far off. Actually, it was pretty much dead on.

Lord Death blinked before smiling to dispelling the atmosphere, "Sorry, just trying to figure out how I got here," He assured with an eye smiling grin.

Harrigan gave a weak smile and a nod at that, _'What a terrifying look, and exchanged to such a jovial expression with practiced ease. Who is this stranger?'_ She wondered, still cautious of him. While she retained that his most striking features were his eyes and hair, his cloak seemed odder now that it was out of the water. It seemed to have dried almost instantly and waved about without any wind to give it movement, as if it were almost a living thing, and it covered his arms with ease, hiding them from view when they were not raised.

Death hummed as he sensed two more witches heading his way. One had green stripes, a mix of curious and resigned, and the other seemed to be a pinkish shade of purple, filled with a strangely energized calm to it, _'Definitely witches, but still different than mine. So unless this is a sub-race of witches, the witches here are different from my world by their very nature,' _He noted as two more women ran up into view.

One was a tall blue-eyed, light red-head with a beautiful and lovely face, wearing a red and gold headband with a two feathers on both sides of it. Her outfit consisted of a top that hovered over her entire abdominal area and barely contained her large breasts, just a little bit smaller than Harrigan's, a grey-teal scarf decorated with white crescent moons tied onto her right shoulder, and two gold-ribbon necklaces with a single small flower on each. On her hands were fingerless red gloves with three blue jewels on each. She had a long red skirt, white loops decorating the edges that was tied in the front with a dark yellow sash both hiding and drawing the line of sight to her crotch. Another thing Lord Death noticed were the tattoos on her arms and stomach, and possibly her crotch as well, all of them seeming a bit tribal in nature.

The other girl was shorter, but not younger, with a sea green hair and leaf green eyes. Her outfit was both the oddest and most revealing. Her head was adorned with a black hat that had two floppy portions at the top, each with a hole in it that had a golden ring dangling through it. It reminded the Reaper of a jester's hat. On her back hung an odd thin cape, mainly being two long coat tails that were white with blue lining. Covered her torso was two thick strips of black cloth that covered each of her breasts and joined down together at her crotch with three yellow and green strips of clothes that were connected around her waist and over her womanhood by four rings, just barely giving her any cover, the middle piece directly between her ass cheeks. She had a rope like material tied over her breasts, as if to hold the other two strips of cloth in place. Below that and over her stomach, she had a large white cloth tied around her with a red and blue ribbon, which also had a large golden torus-shaped object dangling from it. She also had two strings going around either side of her hips with three or four talisman like-pieces of paper dangling from each. On each of her thighs was sapphire covered bands. Like the first, she also had various tattoos on her, many in fact, up and down her legs and arms. Though he couldn't make them out yet, the God of Order was confident that they were words of some language.

_'Okay, one is a fluke, two is a coincidence, and three is a fashion trend,'_ Lord Death thought to himself. He had seen revealing outfits worn casually or in battle, both on witches and meisters, but usually they were the exception to the rule, _'I guess these witches don't go for the whole modesty thing,'_ He mused, wondering what the reason for that was.

"Harrigan, Aies is here!" The red head called with a sincere smile.

"Leila, h-ere," The smaller one greeted with a stoic expression, a slight lisp to her speech.

"Thank you for coming, I'd like you both to carry Yuuki in," Harrigan explained, waiting for them to notice the newcomer on their own.

"Yuuki do something again?" Aies asked, their attention already drawn to the sleeping blonde by the pool, until something black in the corner of her eye caught Leila's attention, making her gasp, drawing Aies's attention as well.

Lord Death smiled politely from his spot leaned up against a wall, his cloak still swishing about on its own, "Hellllo!" He greeted with an eye smile and a hand wave.

The two witches blinked at that, much of their initial freight disarmed by the greeting, before turning to their leader, "Umm, Harrigan? Why is there a man in the bathhouse?" Aies asked warily.

"Did he h-arm Yuuki? Is he an assa-ssin?" Leila asked with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm standing right here, ya know?" Lord Death asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't hurt Yuuki- I knocked her out before she killed him," Harrigan assured, getting slightly understanding looks from the duo, "As for why he is here, I'm not sure. He just appeared in the spring while we were bathing," She explained.

"Appeared?" Aies asked curiously.

"How did he get pa-ss the bar-rier?" Leila asked in surprise.

"I am unsure, but I am mostly sure he isn't an assassin...probably," Harrigan answered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Death muttered, feigning annoyance.

"I think it's best if we move this conversation inside for now, lest the others see him and start a ruckus," Harrigan added with a sigh.

"Harrigan, are you sure we can trust him?" Aies asked hesitantly.

"He's shown no aggression since appearing, not even when Yuuki attempted to attack him, and he seems genuinely confused as to where and how he appeared here, among other things. For the sake of getting anywhere, we have to assume for the moment that he is telling the truth," Harrigan pointed out, never looking away from the man she knew not to be Death, "But you never did tell me your name." She pointed out.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, Harrigan." He mused with a smile, "I am Death."

"...What?" Harrigan asked, all of their eyes wide.

"I am Death," He repeated with a shrug, polite yet blunt.

"_De-ath _as in the rea-per of souls?" Leila asked, clearly not believing him.

"_Death_ as in the name I was born with is **Death**," He retorted, not technically lying. He didn't deny being a Reaper, and Death was his name.

"...Your parents must have thought terrible of you, in humor or fate, to give you that name," Harrigan noted with a bit of pity for the man.

"Nah, nah, I like my name! People always have the funniest reactions to it," He answered with a grin, clapping his hands together, as the three starred at him oddly.

"Alright...Aies, would you mind bringing in Yuuki so that we might get more acquainted with our guest?" Harrigan requested again, the red-head nodding, picking up the body easily and carrying her over her shoulder as they headed inside...

"Good thing your house isn't too far from the bathhouse Harrigan," Aies pointed out as they entered the one-person home through the backdoor, heading to Harrigan's bedroom, where they were very unlikely to be bothered. It wasn't very big, only one story, but from what he spied, Lord Death saw that most of this 'village' was like that. If it could even be call that, being so small in size and population.

_'Hmm, not bad. They're alarmed that I not only appeared here, but that I got through this barrier of theirs. Whether it's protection or just detection, if they have a barrier like that, they obviously don't want anyone to know how to get through it and would LOVE to know how I managed it. So, they bring me here: Closed quarters to keep me from running off without getting through them, and close enough to call for back-up on the off chance I'm too much for them. Despite the risks to herself, it's not a bad plan. And they bring along the Yuuki-girl to make sure she doesn't go off and start a literal man-hunt,'_ He mused to himself in slight approval, _'But Harrigan, for all her talk, is fairly sure that I'm not an assassin. If she wasn't, she would have let Yuuki try to kill me. What's more, this proves that despite their need to keep secrets regarding this barrier, they also aren't fond of killing unless they have to,' _He deduced, resisting the urge to frown at that,_ 'Still, what is it that has Harrigan convinced? They seem like the type to be suspicious,'_ He mused as they entered the bedroom, which was complete with a double size bed, a few chairs at a small table, and a fireplace of all things.

"So, De-ath, where exactly are you f-rom?" Leila asked in a neutral, polite tone. Aies, meanwhile, covered up Yuuki in a blanket before tying her up, on the likely chance she sound start attacking instantly again.

"Probably no place you've heard of," Death answered in amusement.

"Try me," Leila answered with a narrowed, daring look in her eye.

"Nevada," He answered with a smug grin as they all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"...Navada?" Leila asked with raised eyebrows and a curious look, "Wh-ere is it?"

"Hey, fair is fair, you all never told me where I am." He pointed out in mock accusation, "You also never told me your names, but I've heard them all at this point," He added on.

"You raise a point, Death," Harrigan said, frowning a bit at the awkwardness of saying that word as a name, "You are currently in the Black Forest, though, I suspect you are unfamiliar with this place?" She asked pointedly.

"Hmmm, I can honestly say I don't recall setting foot in a place like this," He commented thoughtfully, "So, Ms. Haindora, what is this about?" Death asked with a knowing eye smile that made Harrigan and the rest just a bit uncomfortable, "I know a stranger falling into the baths is an alarming and abnormal event, but most will attack to kill or chase off the intruder. Instead, you stop such an attack from your own kin, and are more curious as to how I got here rather than why. So, mind explaining, Har-ri-gan?" He asked playfully.

"...You are a very observant person, Sir Death." Harrigan admitted with a small, awkward smile before turning neutral and serious, trying to appear calm, "There is a barrier around this place, a blood barrier that I myself made. No one of this world should be able to get through it without me noticing," She began, pausing to let that sink in.

"And because of this, you believe I am from another world, correct?" Death guess with a coy smirk.

"Precisely." Harrigan answered with a nod.

"Harrigan...," Aies whispered in surprise at the claim, as was Leila. The red head looked between the man and her leader in confusion, "Are you sure...?"

"Yes," Harrigan and Lord Death answered at the same time, Leila and Aies going wide eye at the confidence in both those answers.

"There are few ways to get through the barrier without breaking it, but none of them would be unnoticeable, and he certainly wouldn't have been able to use these methods to appear right in front of me without me sensing something," Harrigan explained evenly, "So, either he's not human or he's from another world, in both cases he likely has no quarrel with us," She explained.

_'Well, there is the option that I am both,'_ Death thought playfully, "I've actually already confirmed that this world is not my own," He added his own two cents in, getting a questioning look from Harrigan, "Your sun is different than my own. My sun is larger, and normally more of an orange shade on most days. I suspect our moons also differ similarly." He pointed out, the women hanging onto his every word, _'Not to mention it has a face and is always laughing until it goes to sleep,'_ He added in his head, saving the specifics for later.

"Oh? Inter-esting," Leila murmured with a curious gaze.

"Indeed, but I'm sure you're still not satisfied with our explanation," Harrigan mused.

"Hmm, while I understand the need for secrecy, the fact that you have such a barrier implies that you need to always be aware of things in this specific area," Death commented knowingly.

"Should I assume that you've put it together?" Harrigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a barrier to alert you of any intruders around this settlement. You all react rather badly to the fact that there is a 'man' here. Not an intruder or a stranger, but a man. You kept asking if I was an assassin from a church. All of this rather easily implies that you're a magical or otherwise mystical race of women that are currently under threat by humans, or otherwise non-magicals, who have come to zealously believe that you and/or your abilities are evil, more or less. Judging by the size of this building and the ones I glimpsed at, I would say you have a very low population, probably less than a hundred even if you have other bases or camps in this forest. This explains why you need the barrier as having guard rotation for an area this size would be impractical and fairly dangerous without sufficient numbers, or at least a wall to help keep intruders from sneaking in," Lord Death deduced, smiling at their shocked and gapping faces, "Did I miss anything about your current situation?"

"...How are you not from this world, to figure all that out so easily?" Aies asked in amazement and maybe a bit of unease at how simple it was for this supposed foreign-worlder to pick apart their situation with a few observations.

"You pretty much all gave me what I needed just by reacting to my sudden appearance. While I may be new to this world, people don't seem all that different, so once you notice the implications of actions and words, you can pretty well figure out what they really mean," Death pointed out with a shrug.

"I suppose that saves us a great deal of explaining," Harrigan mused.

"Well, there are some things I have quite figured out." Death pointed out thoughtfully, "But for right now, let's just stick with the generals. Like, what exactly are you all called?" He asked curiously.

"Witches," Harrigan answered simply, hiding her suspicion as she saw Death's golden orbs seem to...harden? Sharpen? Grow distant? It was too quick to tell, but he did react for an instant, "Tell me, Death, would you mind telling us about the world you came from?" She asked curiously.

"A bit, I suppose. To be honest, our worlds are similar in a lot of ways. I know this language, but this dialect hasn't been used in a long time to my knowledge. There is probably even a place called the Black Forest in my world. However, things aren't quite as simple there as they are here, I believe." Lord Death started, taking on a more serious expression.

"You think our lives are simple?" Harrigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but the way things work here they are. Here, it's those without magic fearing and hating those with magic, who return the feelings for the attempt of genocide. Am I wrong?" He asked evenly.

"...So, the lines in the sand aren't as straight forward?" Aies guessed.

"Somewhat. See, in my world, certain humans can transform. There are the ones who become Kishin Eggs, who are taken over by their 'madness', something that exists in all being. They eat human souls to increase their power- or have eaten innocent souls and became mad in the process, it can go either way. Their appearances, in comparison to their original state, can change a little or a lot, depending on their power and how long they've been in such a state," Lord Death explained as they looked wide eyes.

"A world where evil people become monsters...," Harrigan mused quietly, "Combine with the fact they eat souls is both amazing...yet terrifying."

"Yes, though, I'm already sure they don't exist here," He commented.

"How do you kn-ow?" Leila asked curiously.

"Well, for one, you would have seen them. Your souls are all very strong, and all you gathered together like this would prime hunting for them," He pointed out, "And remember, these are humans that went mad, insane. They can pop up anywhere. So, if you're not aware of them, they don't exist here as I know them," He elaborated.

"...I think I'm beginning to understand how a name like Death would be more welcome in such a world," Harrigan commented.

"Yes, well, I think that's enough of a cultural lesson for now," Death joked lightly, not wanting to tred into the territory of his world's witches just yet, "I think we have something better to talk about?" He prompted.

"Yes, well, I'd like to know if you have a theory on how you got here?" Harrigan asked curiously

"..." Lord Death grew silent at that. He knew what the cause of his world shift was, as it was obvious: He died. Why it brought him here, he wasn't sure, "Honestly, no. There were...strange things going on in my world at the time, but I myself was half a world away from all of it at the time," He answered, technically true. The battle was taking place on the MOON after all.

Harrigan nodded, accepting that answer for now, "Then I have only question for you at the moment, Sir Death. What are your intentions now that you understand what is going on in our world, to some extent?" She asked tentively.

"Intentions? My intenton is to trouble you for a small meal," He answered with a chuckle as they sweatdropped, "Unless that's too much trouble."

"No, I think that's reasonable," Harrigan answered with a chuckle of her own.

"It is almost lunch time anyway, so a bite to eat could do us all good," Aies pointed out as she and Leila headed off to grab some food.

"You all certainly are a pleasant bunch," Death commented with a smile.

"With the exception of Yuuki, yes. I wish other people could see us like that." Harrigan answered with a sigh, "I do apologize for her again. She'll likely be very spiteful towards you even after we calm her down...I'll have to ask you not to pry into why," She warned cautiously.

"It's fine, it's fine. Believe it or not, I've met women, and men, like her before, both justified and unjustified in thier bias. In fact, she reminds me of a young girl I knew that hated men for a while as well: Though, that had to do with her father being an adulterer," Death explained to Harrigan's surprise.

"...And were you able to get along with these women?" She asked skeptically yet a bit hopefully. While Yuuki's hatred of men was not unfounded, they all feared it might get her killed some day.

"For the most part. Many of them grew out of it. This one might not, given that she's in an all-female setting with no one to prove her wron,." He pointed out curiously.

"Well, at least there's hope her temper will cool in time." Harrigan mused with a sigh, "...Death, are you planning on finding a way back home?" She asked curiously.

"Nope!" He answered instantly with a grin, to her shock, "Don't get me wrong, I loved my world. But its in good hands now and there's really nothing left for me to do there. My time in that world came to an end," He elaborated with a solemn and sad yet content smile.

Harrigan stared with wide eyes for a moment before her mouth settled into a small smile, _'Strange. A man from another world that calls himself Death, smiling like a fool yet clearly wiser than he appears. Perhaps, just perhaps, you can aid us in this war,' _She thought with cautious hope.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, folks! The first chapter of this little fic. Hope you all enjoyed my first Soul Eater fic! I stumbled across this manga back in January and eventually came to the thought of Lord Death appearing in this world, instead of the original lead male. Why? Well, the world mirror's Lord Death in a few ways, so far,(the manga has less then ten chapters at the moment) with Witches being hunted by the church for thinking they and thie magic is evil. A common trend, I know, but still. I thought that Lord eath, having to interact with Witches he comes to know are not evil/chaotic/destructive like his would be an interesting thing, considering his history.

Also, I am a bit disappointed in the lack of fics dedicated to Lord Death/Shinigami-sama. Seriously, there is SO much you can do with his character and this fandom has largely let that go to waste! Well, I'm hoping to change that a bit with this, the first Lord Death/Harem fic!

Now, on to more technical things. If you want to read the manga, I would check out Batoto, if for no other reason to get a clear image of these girls. Also, the manga never states WHERE the Black Forest is, but it seems to be in a European-like setting. And, there is a large Black Forest in Germany- the only 'Black Forest' I could find, actually. So, I'm doing a Fullmetal Alchemist approach to this. The geography and languages are the same as our world, just different country names and boundaries.

And yes, I made Lord Death look like Death the Kid. Since Kid is a chunk of his soul, not just of his fears or other emotion, I think it makes sense for them to look a lot alike. I've seen people give him red eyes in fanfics due to the glow you see in the anime one or two times, but it seems weird to me to have them red when his soul is yellow. It just seems like the color of his soul would have more signifigance, what with him being a Great Old One and all that. So, in short, my mental image of him has yellow eyes, so that stays.

Also, I want to make this clear: Another reason, a major one in fact, that Lord Death doesn't want to go back to his world is that he doesn't know if that would be safe for himself or Kid.

Normally I would put a list of questions for you all to think over, but for this times, I'll just leave it at this and hope you all enjoyed it. R&amp;R!

PS Yes, in the manga, the witches pretty easially came to the conclusion that the MC was from another world. I'm guessing the Barrier is just so good that getting through it unnotice is just that impossible.


End file.
